Combination Ztar
Combination Ztar (referred to as Combo of Darkness Ztar) is a big Ztar who is depicted as being a object, it has the ability to gain control of people and their strength. It was sealed away 1,000 years ago, lightness seals it away by a true hero but lightness was drowned in darkness and it began to devour the light, it was sealed away in the Darkstone that was split into 4 tablets, it was made by Sigmund the Evil Wizard. Appearance It is a large Ztar who has it's legs and arms colored, the left leg is colored like a beetroot and the right leg is colored like a green slime, both arms have white spots on them, the left arm is colored red while the right arm is colored blue, resembling a mushroom. It's top is colored brown and on it has a head of the hammer, it has a centered blue left color and a centered teal right color on it's eye, it has a flower stem on the bottom of it, under the eyes is a skull mark and has raccoon tail on both side. Game Appearance Super Mario Bros.: The Popstar Crossover After Mario found the last tablet, it pieced itself back together, thus releasing the Combination Ztar. It escaped into an unknown island, at near the end of the game. It possessed Kirby, and gain control of Kirby's power and strength, it ran off with Kirby's body it possessed into the darkest dimension and Mario chases him into the dimension he's gone in known as Dark Popstar Kingdom, a darkest dimension and a combination of Popstar and Mushroom Kingdom, after Mario found out that the king of the Dark Popstar Kingdom is Combination Ztar, Mario challenges the possessed Kirby into battle and after Mario defeated the possessed Kirby, the Combination Ztar comes out and devours the whole light into darkness, Combination Ztar turns bigger and it makes a body of it's own to possess, Ztowser, a Ztar version of Bowser, Ztowser makes a planet of it's own called Dark Popstar, a dark version of Popstar with dark version of inhabitants of Popstar, Luigi journeys to that planet and infiltrates the planet, while Mario goes to the palace of Ztowser's, and battles it, this time it's powerful. After a long battle with it, it transforms the whole planet into a Paranormal Dimension and the final battle begins, to harm it, is to actually throw it's dark ball it shot, only if you get shot, you will have to retry the step again, and hit it 5 times, the platform begins to crumble, thus bringing Mario into a hallway of a castle (just simply titled ?????). It creates a giant black boulder and it chases Mario throughout the whole hallway, this method must be repeated 4 times for it to be defeated. After a long battle, Mario, Luigi, and Kirby transport back to the Mushroom Kingdom, the portal opens up, but before it opens up, they look at Dark Popstar as it crumbles and shakes and blows up, and the portal opens up, Kirby enters the portal along with the inhabitants of Popstar, and before it closes, Kirby waves goodbye to Mario as he waves goodbye to Kirby, the portal now closes and everything returns to normal. Boss Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HPQ61yf96I Gallery Combination Ztar.png|Combination Ztar's Sprite without tails on both sides Combination Ztar 2.png|Combination Ztar's Sprite with Tails now. Category:Powerful Category:Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Super Mario Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros.: The Popstar Crossover